The present application relates to a container filling plant having a device for stacking product groups or sets, and a device for stacking product groups or sets in a container filling plant, and a device for stacking product groups or sets.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
For example in the area of foodstuffs and beverages, but also in many other areas of the economy, for example in the area of pharmacy and cosmetics, it is usual to combine packaging filled with the respective product, e.g. bags, tubes, containers, such as, for example cans or bottles, to form product groups or sets. In many cases here it is also desirable to stack these types of product groups, for example for storage and/or transport, i.e. to form an at least two-layered product group stack in each case from at least two product groups, said product group stack then, for example, being transported, stored or prepared for sale in this form, or being assembled with a plurality of similar-type product groups or product set stacks for storage and/or transport etc. to form a larger stack.